FrenZy
frenZy (also spelled Frenzy) was an American robot that fought in every BattleBots tournament in the United States with a fair amount of success. The robot itself was round in shape and made out of CNC machined 6061-T6 aircraft aluminum. It was armed with a titanium battle axe that could deliver a deadly blow and also doubled as a srimech. frenZy's designer was Patrick Campbell, a mechanical design engineer who works for Pace Technologies of Sun Valley, California, who also fought in Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors with The Bat. frenZy represented the United States in the Fourth Wars War of Independence, where it placed second overall. It also came second in the MTV Pilot . Robot History Series 4 frenZy competed in the War of Independence and faced Robot Wars veterans Detonator, a British representative, in Round One. It repeatedly hammered its opponent, and although it got stuck by impaling its hammer into the arena floor at one point, it immoblised Detonator, crushing its top panel with its hammer and setting it on fire before leaving it to the house robots to be flipped and pitted. In Round Two it faced Ming 2, also representing the UK. It defeated Ming by breaking its radio control receiver in one blow, and so was through to the final against Mortis, another UK robot. Mortis flipped it over numerous times, but frenZy had difficulty hitting Mortis with its hammer. frenZy took severe damage throughout the battle from Mortis' tanto blade. Mortis pushed it into Sergeant Bash, who damaged it, before frenZy was axed and flipped many more times, before finally its axe jammed due to cracking a motor magnet, which jammed the weapon and was unable to self-right, rendering it immobile. Mortis repeatedly hammered its underside, then it was thrown by the floor flipper. Outside Robot Wars FrenZy had also fought in the original 1996 Robot Wars under the name TerMinal frenZy where it beat Nemesis then lost to the eventual Champion Biohazard. It competed under its current name in Robot Wars 1997 but lost its first battle to Mash-N-Go. Patrick Campbell also competed in the first Robot Wars in 1994 with a heavyweight and lightweight, both of which were called TMZ, but both were defeated in the first round by The Master and Pain Mower, respectively.TMZ's profile on Arrick Robotics Campbell also entered Robot Wars 1995 with another Heavyweight called Cyberknight which won its first battle against Spirit of Frank '''before losing to eventual finalist '''Thor. The first Battlebots competition at Long Beach in 1999 saw Frenzy win its first two battles, once of which was against Mauler, before losing to Nightmare and Punjar. At Las Vegas later that year, Frenzy again won two battles before again losing to Biohazard. It received a bye in Season 1.0 only to lose to Overkill. In Season 2.0 of BattleBots, frenZy fought Panic Attack, and was able to beat it by KO in its second battle of the tournament, causing major damage to its srimech lid with its hammer, and won its next battle as well only to lose to Biohazard yet again. This was Frenzy's most successful run on BattleBots as it beat Towering Inferno then once again lost to Overkill in Season 3.0 and lost its first battle in Seasons 4.0 and 5.0. Team Minus Zero also competed in the Super Heavyweight Division in Season 3.0 with Africanized Killer Bot which competed as Marauder in Season 4.0 and as Wendingo in Robotica. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Trivia *frenZy finished runner-up in both competitions in which it competed, each time to a robot that was entered in the First World Championship (prior to The Mauler being declared too powerful to be contained in the Arena). *frenZy was narrowly the heaviest competitor in the War of Independence. *Although frenZy's statistics board listed the team as Patrick Campbell, George Melero and Emile DeMillo, the latter two were never seen, and Campbell was joined by his wife Joanna for filming. *The frenZy that appeared was the version that entered Season 1.0 of BattleBots. *frenZy fought every UK Representative in the War of Independence at some point in its career. Honours References External links *Team Minus Zero's robots on Mechatroniks Category:US Representatives Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Honourable Mentions in The Combat Robot Hall of Fame Category:Robots from California Category:Robots that only competed in International events Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots with Hammers Category:1994-1997 US Robot Wars competitors Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica